Ice Queen and Firebird
by Pennyworth Rho
Summary: Crossover of Frozen characters and Nolan's Batman Universe. Elsa, the orphaned heir of AndersCorp, finds her icy powers responsible for her sister's injury and the death of her parents. Joining a mysterious group of warriors, Elsa finds her way to fulfill her fight against crime, and overcome her fear of herself. Meanwhile, a mysterious icy villain appears... Modern Superhero AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Frozen characters or the general plot theme of Christopher Nolan's Batman Universe.**

**This story is a remake/rearrangement of the Nolan Batman Saga with Frozen's character, with new story elements added by myself.**

**A/N: The story could be longer than I expected, so it will be divided into several books.**

* * *

Book I - Origins of the Ice Queen

* * *

Chapter 1

Magic is commonly known as a hoax in the modern world.

A phenomenon that the mind conceives when the elaborate tricks of a skilled performer cause one's eyes to distort the truth, deceiving oneself that something supernatural has happened.

The Anderson family was one of the many who firmly believed so, until their daughter was born into the world. Gift or curse, they did not know, but when they saw little Elsa Anderson's crib covered in frost (and the little girl giggling inside it as if nothing had happened), they could not simply digest what was going on.

After a rally of events involving little Elsa and frozen objects which made contact with her, they came to one conclusion: Magic was real, and her daughter possessed it. At first they were afraid, and then they started to deny it. Finally, they decided to accept the truth. Their daughter was gifted with a special talent, and even if the world might fear it, they trusted their daughter that she would do fine.

They were jut not ready to reveal this to the outside world, besides close family and their faithful butler, Kai. There were no specific neighbors around the house, for the estate they owned covered the entire neighborhood.

The Andersons were a prestigious family in Arendelle City for generations.

Elsa's father, Walter Anderson, owned AndersCorp, a conglomerate business large enough to spread out into most corners of the world.

Their residence was in a manor, far out from the urban areas, one of the largest estates in the country. Fit for a king, actually, although Walter Anderson was a king, or at least a lord, in the economical realm of the United States.

And the home was a perfect place for Elsa to perform her powers, her gifts, with her beloved younger sister, Anna.

Anna was born normal, or at least without powers. However, her liveliness and playful nature made her more than just a normal girl.

With Anna always awake before Elsa, the Anderson sisters would be out in the garden, or maybe the vast halls of the manor, playing. And their playtime was primarily warmed up (ironically) with Elsa's frosty abilities.

"Anna! Look what I found!" Elsa shouted, in the middle of her small excavation of the garden soil.

"What is it?" It was still September, but the Anderson estate was partially blanketed with a sheet of snow, frozen by Elsa. After making snow angels, having a snowball fight, and best of all, building a snowman, Elsa and Anna decided to try something outside the snow-zone.

In her hand was an arrowhead, looking ancient and worn by time, probably buried in the dirt for centuries until it was accidentally unearthed while constructing the garden.

"Can I look at it?" asked Anna, reaching her palm out.

"Noooo… Finders keepers!" teased Elsa, grinning at her sister with victory, until the open palm suddenly snatched the arrowhead from her grasp. The next moment, Anna was on the run.

"Give it back!" The older girl was annoyed, if not angry, by her sister's childish behavior. Sure, she was a child, only 5 years old.

"FINDERS KEEPERS!" was her sister's reply with bursting laughter. Giggling, Elsa chased Anna down the garden.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" "CAN'T CATCH ME!" The sisters ran around, until Anna jumped into one of the bushes to hide herself, unsuccessfully. Conjuring a snowball in her hand, Elsa shouted triumphantly, "I HAVE YOU NOW!"

The snowball, along with a mighty torrent of icy wind, was fired directly at Anna, who tried dodging into the deeper parts of the bushes. Giggling, Anna shouted with delight. "NOOOO"

Strangely, the scream was longer than it should have been. And the sound echoed from… underneath the ground? The next thing Elsa noticed, was that Anna was nowhere in sight, and that she remembered hearing the cracking of planks when she dove into the bushes. And the thud.

Elsa's heart fell to the ground, struck with terror. What could have just happened?

Elsa slowly approached the bushes, hoping that the worst would not have happened. As she looked inside, she realized that what she dreaded has come to life.

In the bush was a well (which she was aware of its existence and warned by her father, although she had no idea where it was), once covered with planks. The planks were now broken, which gave away under Anna's weight.

Peering down with frightful eyes, she saw Anna lying on the now-dry well floor. The well was quite deep down under, more than 10 feet. And Anna, as Elsa dreaded, was lying motionless.

* * *

Elsa awoke. Her eyes flurried over the ceiling frantically, the visions from her dreams still alive in front of her eyes. Anna's scream, the thud, and the agonizing situation when she looked upon her sister's unmoving body…

It was all too much. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she came back to the real world.

"Did you have a dream?" asked an elderly man, right next to her cell.

"Nightmare," replied Elsa.

"Worse than this?" the man asked again.

Elsa got up from her dirty cot, looking around the cells of the Bhutanese prison. The old man was her only companion to talk to, the rest of the inmates were chiefly no more than obnoxious beasts. Probably the only woman in the prison for now, she was desperately waiting to be transferred to a proper place.

Of course, no nightmares could be worse than the shithole she was confined in. The 'prison' was only a temporary place where the criminals from around the town were confined, until they stood on trial. The rest of the members of her little band of thugs and smugglers were nowhere to be seen. _I don't even deserve a better place, anyway_, she thought.

The prisoners stood in a line to receive their breakfast, a lukewarm stew that tasted worse than it looked, from the makeshift stand that served it. It was Elsa's turn to receive her bowl, when a burly, whale of a man struck down her bowl to the ground. Elsa glared back at him.

"You are in hell, little bitch," sneered the Bhutanese thug, in broken English.

"And I am the devil!" "You're no devil." replied Elsa, her eyes empty with apathy.

"You're just practice!" With the remark, Elsa struck a swift punch on the mammoth ruffian's nose. Startled, he paced backwards, then after coming back to his senses, he charged at her with a group of others, yelling and cursing.

The brawl engaged on the muddy courtyard. Several men, equally large, assaulted Elsa with all their strength, but they were no match for her. Skinny but not fragile, Elsa's body was compact with muscles hardened from the last 7 years.

She parried against the tugs with precision and speed, knocking them back from her. Nevertheless, Elsa realized she was outnumbered, and the thugs were advancing on her despite her defenses.

On the last moment Elsa was to be pounded to a pulp, an outburst of cold air blasted the men across the courtyard. Ice covered the men's clothes, and soon, they were scurrying off in fear, brushing away the frost.

A loud gunshot pierced the air. "Enough! Solitary, for protection." The sentry dragged off Elsa.

"I don't need protection!" Elsa struggled back.

"Protection for them." The sentry pointed to the mess that just happened. Several grown men sprawled on the mud, with frost on their clothes, were clutching their sides and groaning with agony.

* * *

Elsa was thrown on the cold floor of a solitary cell. The cell smelled dustier from the others she was in, but the cold was tolerable.

"Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time?" A smooth, but dark voice boomed from the corner of the room.

"Actually, there were seven of them."

"I counted six." Elsa turned around to realize that the voice was not coming from inside her mind. She was not alone in the cell. Retreating in surprise, she caught a better glimpse of her guest.

Out of the shadow emerged a man, tall and slim with broad, squared shoulders.

He was in a white suit with navy trousers, formal attire she hadn't seen for a while. His features revealed that he was young, almost young as her? His auburn hair went down his cheeks in sideburns, and his eyes were emerald, looking right through Elsa's own eyes.

"How did you know my name?"

"The world is too small for someone like Elsa Anderson to disappear, no matter how deep she chooses to sink." The young man smiled dryly at Elsa.

"Who are you?" she asked with suspicion.

"Hans Westergard, but call me Hans. I am a representative of the 'Duke,' a legendary figure leading our society. We can lead you a path."

"I don't need your help."

"You hid from the world, to find salvation for yourself. But it seems that you are truly lost."

Hans continued. "The Duke can offer you a path of salvation in our society."

"Which is?"

"Oh, there are many ways to call us, but I prefer the name, The Brotherhood of Corona."

"What do you think you are, Jedi?"Elsa snorted, throwing in a pop-culture reference.

"Actually, yes, we are." And if Hans was joking, there was no hint of fooling around in his voice.

"You, Ms. Anderson, are gifted with a certain power, besides your wealth and fame, which you decided to turn away." Elsa gulped. Does he know my secret? How?

"I believe that you have chosen to hide your abilities from the world. However, it seems that your powers have made its way out of your… concealing ways. Nevertheless, I see great potential in it, and with it, we can bring balance to the universe."

Elsa was terrified by how this stranger knew everything about her, and sort of read her mind. However, the woman gathered herself up and faced Hans standing, from the crouching position she was in.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I knew you would take some interest in us." Hans chuckled.

Then, with a firm look, he faced Elsa. "We are a league of warriors descending down history for centuries, since the first beings gifted with elemental powers were known to the human world. These are a gift, given to restore order to the breaking world. We appear at times to return balance to the world, and then… we disappear, out of the sight of mankind. No authority has power over us, for we govern ourselves, free from the hypocritical laws that the corrupt have established."

Elsa scoffed at the young man. "You're vigilantes."

"No, no, no. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification," replied Hans. Again, there was a serious tone in his voice.

"He can be destroyed, or locked up. But if you make yourself more than just a single person, if you devote yourself to an ideal… and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely." "Which is?" "Legend, Ms. Anderson."

Hans turned back and started walking out. Then, he looked back on Elsa. "I have prepared to have you set free tomorrow. When you are released, you will journey into the Southern Isles."

"How do I find it?" Elsa's tongue was ahead of her brains. She hadn't yet even decided to trust this stranger in the first place, and she was already asking him the directions to find him!

"You will find your ways down the mountains, across the border of India and Bangladesh, to the coasts of the Bay of Bengal. Do what you must to obtain a boat, travel by yourself."

Hans went on. "Sail south and you will notice mist obscuring you view."

"And?"

"Do not avoid the mist, venture deep into the heart of your fears. There you shall find… what you seek."

Hans left, and the cell door closed with a thud.

* * *

To her surprise, Elsa was released the following day. The sentries even did her the favor of driving her all the way to the borders by truck.

Or they were just trying to dump her away as far as they could. After being dumped out of the truck with her satchel, Elsa found herself alone on the road, stretching far and alone in the middle of the mountains.

The platinum-haired woman peered into the distance. There was an inspection stop, but she wasn't going that way. Racing up one of the mountains, she reached higher ground where she could sneak away.

Elsa looked down the mountain, seeking what lay beyond the mountains and sea, to her obscured and mysterious future.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Already my second chapter! Thanks to all the readers who enjoy my story. The beginning part of the story might seem just like the plot of **_**Batman Begins**_**, but the plot will start to take an independent turn. Also, Anna had less part in the last story, but she will become a significant character as well! But in this chapter, we will see Elsa fight with her inner demons, so prepare!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The journey to the coasts of Bengal was a long and tedious one. The humid weather, the bugs, the ruffians she encountered on streets, the cold nights – wait, the cold didn't bother her anyway – and most of all, the monstrous distance of the path itself made her want to return to her cell.

With little money and food in her satchel, Elsa had to take _necessary_ methods – most of them outside the law – to take transportation and feed herself.

_Why couldn't Hans just bring me there?_ Maybe it was some sort of passage of rite: to get to the 'islands' alone, and in one piece.

After weeks and weeks of endless trekking, Elsa finally arrived at the docks of a harbor.

Beyond the horizon ofthe sea, she could already see the ominous fog gathered on the horizon. _So this is it, just go into the fog and I'll be there_. Now there was one problem that bugged her: she could not get herself a ship, let alone a raft.

She tried stealing, as she always did for the 7 years living as a runaway tramp, but the boats were guarded by beefy workers, looking pretty much like the Bhutanese thug who threatened her in the prison.

She could take at least one down, but it was an open place, and the commotion she might cause would draw the attention of other workers, or worse, cops.

Elsa shuddered at the thought of being locked up in those dreadful prisons.

Releasing a deep sigh, the skinny woman made her way to the water, kneeled down, and with her hands, cupped the seawater.

_If only I could make a boat out of something. No wood to be seen, no tools, just water…_

_Wait_. A thought crossed Elsa's mind. _I _can _make a boat out of water. Just freeze it._

_No you can't. You don't even know how to control your _curse_. It would not solve your problem._

_But… I've never tried before. Maybe I can give it a try?_

_Foolish girl, you will only cause more trouble. As you always did. As you caused trouble to your OWN SISTER, your OWN PARENTS…_

Elsa's mind trailed off into the past, tears welling in her eyes…

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried for help. Soon, Walter and Lillian Anderson were running to the spot with Kai.

Noticing the situation, Walter's face was pale with shock, but he soon came back and calmly spoke to Kai.

"Bring me the harness. I need to go down there and fetch Anna."

"Right away, Master Anderson."

As Kai scurried off, Lillian Anderson, the sister's mother, burst into tears. "What have just HAPPENED?" she screamed, losing herself.

"It was an accident!" cried Elsa.

"I… I was chasing Anna, and she hid… in the bushes… I didn't know the covered well was inside there… so I pushed her… with my powers… I didn't know it would go so far, I'm sorry!"

Elsa sobbed in grief and guilt, thinking that her sister might be lost forever.

Moments later, Kai returned with the harness, and Mr. Anderson descended down the well. He put his hand on Anna.

"Her head… it's ice cold… She has a pulse, and she's still breathing…"

_Oh no. What have I done?_ Elsa was slightly relieved that Anna was still alive, but why? Why was her head cold?

The answers loomed on her like a shadow. _Your powers hit her head. You didn't just push her, you _froze_ her head and left her for dead. You… tried to murder your own sister._

A voice, deep inside her head, whispered to her. It was cold and unforgiving, as it dug into her nerves and riddled her with guilt.

_No! It was an accident!_ Elsa fought back against the voice, but the sound echoed in her mind. _Murderer… murderer…_

* * *

Anna laid on a hospital bed, with various medical instruments attached to her, monitering her life activities.

Dr. Bulda, a first-aid agent examined the little strawberry-blond girl. "Mr. Anderson, I have good news and bad news for you." "Which is?" asked Walter, impatiently.

"The good news is, your daughter is well and alive, no serious damage was done to her body. Just a few minor fractures in the bones, nothing else."

"And?"

"The bad news is her head. It didn't suffer any external wounds, but… The concussion and some sort of temperature drop caused the blood vessels and nervous system in her brain to malfunction, and she seems to have brain damage. Dr. Pabbie, our neurotic expert, will further examine."

* * *

"Your daughter is in a coma, but it is only temporary. She will recover from this in a week, and I can assure you she will not turn into a vegetative state."

Nevertheless, an atmosphere of anxiety was in Dr. Pabbie's voice.

"However, this extraordinary damage done to her brain, done by a combination of concussion and temperature drop, might cause a strange effect, very rare in it occurrence. In other words, your daughter will have partial memory loss. She will only remember fragments of the events in her life, and remember less of the events that were more recent."

_Partial memory loss_. The words intrigued Elsa. And in less than a week, she found her answer.

Anna was okay after she woke up, she remembered her own and her families' names, she remembered many of the things that happened, even the fun she had with Elsa in the snowy days.

But one thing managed to escape her mind, which strangely was, the memories of Elsa's powers.

Speaking, the large change in her house when she awoke was a large surprise to Anna.

Elsa, her ever-playful sister seemed to refuse to come out of her room. Her parents had a grim look on their faces whenever they went inside her sister's room.

And the whole estate, just seemed to be more closed out from the world.

Anna started to feel lonely from the gloomy days that passed by, with less talk and less laughter, due to a reason she was totally oblivious of.

One snowy December day, sporting a change from the heavy atmosphere, she rapped lightly on Elsa's door.

"Elsa?" she asked. "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play." No answer emerged from the room, but a feeling of coldness seemed to seep out from the doors.

Discouraged but confident, Anna gave another try. "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

_"Go away, Anna!"_

_Go away_. The words struck the little girl like a hammer. "Okay… bye…" Anna answered, and she slinked away down the hall.

Anna found herself some serenity in the house library, settled on a couch. She tried to read a picture book, but the pages didn't make any sense to her.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, she digested the words just spoken by Elsa. _Go away_._ Go away, Anna_.

"Miss Anna?" Kai's warm voice interrupted Anna from her weeping. Noticing Anna weeping, the butler backed off with apology.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Do you want to be by yourself?"

"No, Mr. Kai, please stay here."

When Kai sat next to her on the couch, Anna embraced him, burying her face in his chest, to Kai's surprise.

"Oh, Mr. Kai, why did Elsa change? Why does she hate me now?"

"She does not hate you," assured the man.

"She never will."

"But why?"

"Your sister… She needs to be alone. She needs time by herself. I cannot explain this to you now. But when the time is right, your sister will be ready to return to you, and you will be old enough to understand." "Oh, Mr. Kai…"

Anna burrowed into Kai's warm arms, feeling the warmth of the butler and the fireplace burning before her. She wept again, silently.

Somewhere deep behind the rows of bookshelves, someone else was watching Anna. She was weeping silently to herself in guilt and sorrow.

* * *

Elsa fought through her tears, and focused her mind free of all things but a boat.

_I can do this_. Soon, a block of seawater touched by her fingertips was freezing and taking shape of a boat. _A boat, a boat, nothing else but a boat, a boat, not even Anna, a boat… Wait, Anna?_

The sheer thought of Anna passing by her mind caused Elsa to lose her focus, and her legs gave away, making her stumble to the ground. Panting, she brought herself up, filled with determination.

_Conceal, don't feel_. That was a word that her father told her when she had to hide her powers. And now, Elsa chanted it as she tried to obscure the memories of Anna, in place of her powers.

_Conceal, don't feel_. _Conceal, don't feel. How ironic. Now, as I need my powers, these words are finally doing their job._

After hours of struggling, Elsa managed to clear her mind of any thought but a boat. An image of a boat.

With all her strength, the young woman shot out a torrent of ice from her hands. Immediately, a block of water took the shape of a boat with a rudder and a single mast, which had a sail made of a thin, fabric-like sheet of ice. It was large enough for just herself.

_It's a start. Not so bad. Now, I wonder what waits for me beyond the mist._

Again, producing a pair of oars, Elsa rowed off into the waters, the sun already past noon.

The waters of the Bay of Bengal were calm, with the evening sunset glowing over its horizon. The young, platinum-blonde woman, who was on a bizarre boat of ice, was silently rowing her way south.

The fog that blocked her way loomed over her more ominous than before. Without much light, the fog was dark in color, ready to devour whatever that came in its path.

Elsa ignored her fears, or at least tried, but as the sun set completely, the sky around her turned pitch black, and without a single beam of light shedding on her, Elsa shuddered in anxiety. She could not see, for even the moonlight was obscured from her by the mist, but she could feel her boat was changing. She could see with with her mind's eye.

Icy spikes started to grow rapidly out of the hull, covering the boat in a frosty layer.

_This always happens, I knew it. It happens… when I am in fear. It was always so since then, and I always lost control._

The wind started to howl, and the sea finally unleashed its fury it was concealing the whole day. Waves lashed at the pathetic little boat, tossing it around here and there.

Elsa grabbed onto the oars in fury, trying all she could to hold onto the ship. She felt nauseous, and a deep terror shadowed over her as she faced certain death. The mist engulfed her, and the monstrous waves thrashed the boat as if was a little toy.

Holding onto dear life, Elsa saw her parents' face flashing before her eyes, as the wave finally tossed the ice boat into the air, sending it fly up, and then, plunge down into the black watery abyss. _Mama, Papa, here I come… I failed you… I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Elsa, try these gloves on."

"What are these for?"

"Until you can control your powers, you must conceal it from the world. We do not want something to happen to Anna, or anyone else, do we?"

Elsa nodded. For the past few days, Elsa hid herself from Anna, in guilt and fear that she might hurt herself again. Her father, thinking the best he could do, came to the conclusion that she should be shut out from the rest of the world, until she was ready for it.

While Anna was in her coma, Elsa's bed and furniture was moved from the sisters' room to a separate room.

_A prison_, thought Elsa, which would confine her for the rest of her life. Her mother was also reluctant about it.

"Walt, I doubt that this can fix this issue."

"You must understand this, Lilly. Elsa's 'powers,' is a paranormal occurrence, what would the world think about if she was to reveal it to the world, by accident. It would be less bad if she was a monk in Bhutan, but SHE is the heir of the family business! Of AndersCorp. Tell me, what would they think; when Elsa accidently lets her powers become exposed to the world, as she cannot control it? Freak, they'd call her; the reputation of the business would be unable to restore."

"But…"

"No. She can make through this. Until she knows completely well how to hide her powers, she will not come out of the house, nor will she make any contact with people. Even Anna."

Elsa overheard her parents' conversation, her ear on the door. She sighed heavily, facing the fact that her life became lonelier. No more laughter, no more playing. No more fun with her beloved friend, Anna.

_Until I can hide my powers_, she reminded herself. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_. Elsa chanted the words of her father, again and again, pacing around the room nervously.

There was no prevailing, though. The deep fear that welled out of her heart was directly mirrored on the walls. In less than an hour, the room was completely sheeted with a layer of fine frost.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes. The sun was over her head.

Feeling pain in her arms and legs, Elsa forced herself up, to see herself washed ashore a beach.

_Well, I did manage to survive the storm. Lucky me._

The boat was nowhere to be seen, and her clothes were wet and tattered. It seemed that she was pretty close to land when the storm raged on. The sight returning to her eyes, she looked around, a slight headache and nausea bothering her.

Before her, lay a mountain. And on the slope of the mountain was a colossal fortress.

* * *

"Well, Elsa, I believe that we are making some progress, you've gotten much better."

2 years have passed since the fateful day, and the Andersons were quite settled into their style of living. Elsa, scarcely leaving her room, was attended by a private tutor, Gerda, who happened to be Kai's sister and a retired college professor.

Although Elsa missed the opportunity of going to school, with teachers, classmates, recess, and best buddies, she quite enjoyed her studies, as it was an escape from her fears and guilt. Her time of solitude was also an opportunity for her to unearth her academic talents.

Being a business major, Walter Anderson was always with statistics, social sciences, and marketing. On the other hand, his eldest daughter revealed her talents in mathematics and science, especially in physics. She also showed her potentials in engineering.

Elsa was too young to understand complicated engineering, but she was intrigued by machines, which were her only friends for now, since she was in quarantine from Anna. When her classes were over, Elsa spent her boredom breaking down digital clocks, MP3 players, and even her PC, and reassembling them.

She could also try making some contraptions out of junk, which she sometimes found littered in the basement when she sneaked out, and bits of spare pieces. They always ended in a failure.

Soon, Elsa proved herself studious and intelligent, learning way ahead of what she would have been learning if she went to an elementary school. It satisfied Walter Anderson, relieved that her competency as an inheritor of AndersCorp. Anna, always the wild and playful one, was more of an artist, which Walter secretly frowned upon.

_No help for inheriting the business. Elsa might be the one to take it, after all. Our electronics department is growing, and we do need a leader with knowledge in it. She will do just fine, only if… If only just one problem was fixed…_

Gratefully, Walter's (and Elsa's) 'little problem' seemed to have a great progress over time, mostly because Elsa lost most of her human emotion, losing her laughter and turning into an apathetic person.

This was not a great deal to her father, or it seemed, as he felt now was the best time for Elsa to take a step out from home, just only once, so she could see upon the empire she would inherit.

_This would motivate Elsa more,_ thought Mr. Anderson,_ both on her studies and her… 'self-control.' Also… oh my poor daughter, she does deserve a chance to be free outside, after all those years I put her to pain and solitude. She did nothing wrong. It's my entire fault._

_No, _he reassured himself, _it was her lack of self-control. She would be incompetent to take the business if she was not trained to hide herself. Don't be weak-hearted, you're better than this._

* * *

"Elsa, get dressed. We will be leaving in 5 minutes."

The Andersons decided to take Elsa to see her father's job, to remind her to do her best. She would be seeing her father's office in downtown Arendelle for the first time, and she would have a meeting with some of the board officials. After dinner, Mr. Anderson reserved V.I.P tickets for an opera in the city Performing Arts Center.

_Free at last, _thought Elsa, rejoicing the fact that she would be able to be outside after so long.

What constantly bugged her though was that Anna was unable to join them for three reasons: Anna was too young to be in serious things and would be bored, Elsa was not considered ready to reconcile with Anna, and most of all, Anna was sick with flu. Her mother decided her to stay at home under Kai's care.

So the three Andersons set off from the house. Or almost.

"Elsa?" "Yes, papa." "You forgot something."

Looking down at her bare hands, Elsa quickly scurried into her room in surprise, grabbed her white gloves on her dresser, and ran back to the front door.

_When did I take these off? Probably when I was changing._ Elsa sighed in relief, thinking what fiasco might have occurred if she forgot to cover her hands.

* * *

The day went off smoothly, too good to be true. Even as a resident of Arendelle, Elsa rarely saw the bustling downtown of the city, which grew more alive than the last time she have seen it.

The Anderson-Grimm tower loomed over the skyscrapers, and the view from her father's office was greater than she had imagined.

"Soon," her father reminded her. "You will be running this place. Be prepared, be able. Then, you will do just fine."

Elsa was not impressed by the words of her father about their mammoth-business, or the so-important officials who proved to be stuck-up and boring people. She was just impressed by the beauty and pulsing life of the outside world she faced for the first time in forever.

It was simply majestic, and Elsa wished it would be like this all the time. Heck no, just more often would be grateful enough.

But her father mentioned something different, something she hadn't heard before from him, a softer spot.

"But Elsa, remember. With this power and wealth given to you, you are to use it wisely and generously. The streets of Arendelle are not like 10 years before, when you were born. The depression struck this city the hardest, and while we may be enjoying privileges, some aren't lucky enough."

Elsa was puzzled. Her father was a power-hungry businessman. She knew that, even though she knew little about him and less about his business.

"Citizens are suffering from unemployment and low income. Which means one consequence: crime will rise, and continue to plague this great city. I tried my best to reverse the depression with my resources, and it seems that it got a little better."

He smiled and patted her platinum blonde hair. "Do what you must. You may think of me as a selfish bourgeois, but I care about the city as much as I care about you."

"Since when?" Elsa dared to ask.

"Since… I lost Stephen."

Elsa's eyes widened. Stephan Grimm was his father's business partner. _Was_. Until he was mugged and shot by a man who claimed to be fired from AndersCorp and living in the streets.

"Not just my business partner," he seemed to read her mind. "He was my best friend since high school. After I saw my friend die from the results of his selfishness, I learned. I learned that there was a disease plaguing the city because of the greed of the wealthy. I decided to change."

Sadness was in his eyes, but then he looked up. "That is why you see there," he pointed to a large brick building, which resembled a schoolhouse.

"It is the _Elsa and Anna Anderson Home and Educational Center for Unprivileged Youth_."

"Elsa and Anna?"

"It is for you girls to carry on the duty. I named it after you, so that you may one day be the bearer of warmth to those in needs." Walter smiled at Elsa, a true, genuine smile.

* * *

After a satisfying dinner, The Andersons headed for the Arendelle PAC for their opera, _Il Cuore di Ghiaccio_. All was fine until the climax of Act 2. Elsa twitched nervously in her seat, as the corrupted Prince Lich revealed his sinister form as a sorcerer. It was not a pretty sight at all.

"_How could you, my son! You have damned your kingdom with your hatred and anger!"_

"_The kingdom you own, no longer, it is. I have the power to overthrow you and take it for myself."_

"_I can no longer call you son!"_

"_Then you are no longer my FATHER!"_

With a blast of blue smoke from his hands, Prince Lich struck his father, the king with his ice.

Cackling, he pushed the older man, who was already freezing all over and screaming in agony, down a black abyss. The king screamed, "NOOOOO" as he was gone from sight. The Prince laughed manically, and the chorus chanted the dark theme of the villain. Elsa was now shuddering from fright from the scene. It reminded her of something, of someone.

_Anna._

Little she noticed was that the frost forming in her gloves managed to seep out, now covering the arm-rests of her seat.

"Elsa? Is something wrong?" asked her father, noticing the situation.

Elsa nodded. "Can we go? Please?" she begged, now her ice starting to cover her chair.

"All right, let's go. Lilly, sorry for breaking you off, but let's go now."

* * *

"What's the matter, honey?"

"No, no it wasn't Elsa, it was just me. Just wanted some… fresh air…"

The opera was still in play and the front gate was closed, so the Andersons had to take their way out the open back door, which led to a dark, deserted alley. It was 10 PM, and nobody was around to be seen. Only the faint sounds of cars and pedestrians were to be heard around the corner.

"So, are we ready to go home now? But I gotta get my car from the parking lot first."

"Where is it parked?"

No reply came from Elsa's father. He was petrified in alertness, with goose bumps on his neck. What emerged ahead made Lillian and Elsa jump in alertness as well.

It was a man, wearing worn and dirty clothes. His beard was scraggly, and his eyes shot a glare at the Andersons.

In his hand was a gun, pointed right at her father.

"Money. Jewelry. Now!" demanded the thug.

Trying not to lose his cool, Walter Anderson reached for his wallet.

"Easy. Calm down. I'll give you the money, and you can go. Just, please don't try to hurt us."

But inside, he was twitching with nervousness. His head was spinning, and his stomach was fluttering with butterflies. Walter cleared his throat, and whispered to his wife and daughter. "It's all right. It's going to be fine."

With trembling hands, he stretched his arm towards the thug, holding the wallet.

"There you go. Now, are you fine with it?" It seemed not. The thug's eyes headed towards Lillian Anderson's neck. Around her neck was a pearl necklace, a wedding gift from Stephan Grimm to the Andersons.

The Andersons treasured the necklace, until now. "I said JEWELRY."

Reaching his free hand, the thug tried to grab at Lillian's necklace. "NO!" retorted Walter, but the thug replied by pulling his trigger.

With his barrel aimed right at Walter's chest.

With a BANG, Walter Anderson slumped to the ground.

"STOP!" screamed Lillian, but the thug tugged at her necklace, causing it to break loose. With another gunfire echoing the alley.

Lillian immediately fell beside her husband, her pearls dropping and scattering on the dirty cement floor. The thug looked around with alert eyes. Hearing shouts not far away, he fled into the shadows, not giving Elsa a glance.

* * *

A few seconds ticked by, but Elsa felt hours flying, as she stood petrified.

_This is just a dream. Wake up. Just a bad dream. You just fell asleep in the boring opera._

She shut her eyes, and opened them again. It was not a dream. Pearls were scattered everywhere, and her parents lay motionless on the ground, crimson blood seeping through their white dress shirts.

Elsa shook her head. _It's a dream_. But the current situation dawned upon her. Her parents lay dead, because she could not control herself in the opera. Unable to even cry or scream, Elsa just stood there, trembling in disbelief. A scream, a cry tried to manage her way through her throat, but no sound was produced.

"Elsa." A rasp came from her father's mouth.

"Papa…?" Elsa finally managed to speak. Walter Anderson looked on her daughter, with sad eyes.

"Be strong… You can… I love you, my…"

But no word escaped his lips thereafter.

The light in Walter's eyes faded out, and they stared blankly through Elsa.

Gone. Her parents were gone. Forever.

Elsa had just become lonelier in an already lonely world.

It was May, but a faint flurry of snowflakes started to fall down the alley, onto the weeping Elsa's shaking shoulders.

* * *

Half an hour later, Elsa was seated in one of the waiting rooms in the city central police department.

Her eyes were red from uncontrollable crying, and now she had no more strength left in her, even to produce tears.

The girl stared blankly at the walls, shivering and sniffing. Officers in ACPD uniforms bustled before her with busy footsteps, ignoring the small child sitting there.

Except for one.

A young officer, just in his early 20s, crouched in front of Elsa. He had blonde hair and a big nose which looked silly… But also… friendly.

His name read, 'Kristoff Bjorgman.' The large young man looked into the girl's agonized eyes and smiled a very warm smile.

"It's okay… It's gonna be okay…" he tried to comfort her, with an unusually soft voice for a man of his size.

He patted her platinum blonde hair. Then, grabbing his own coat from a rack beside him, he put the coat over Elsa's shivering shoulders.

"You must be cold. This will fix it." The officer smiled at her again, making Elsa return a weak smile.

"Officer Bjorgman."

"Yes, sir, commissioner Oaken." The officer quickly stood on his feet and saluted clumsily as the beefy, aged police commissioner approached Elsa.

"Thank you. Miss Anderson, we have good news for you." Elsa didn't look up at the police commissioner, her face sullen again.

_There could be no good news here, even if they caught the guy. _The commissioner ignored her indifference and went on.

"Elsa Anderson, we got him. We arrested the man who murdered your parents. His name is Joe Napier."

_No, it is Elsa Anderson. _A voice in her head whispered.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for enjoying my second chapter! Now, we will soon see more about Anna, and the mysterious Hans and his secret society. Also, if anyone knows why the Anderson parents are named 'Walter' and 'Lillian,' try to guess it by sending me a message!**

**Also, the opera is not an existing one. I am not an expert of operas, so I made an imaginary one up with a **_**World of Warcraft**_** reference (you all know that the Lich King and Elsa are pretty parallel characters). Also, Kristoff makes his first appearance! You will eventually see the rest of the characters as well.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. I was planning the overall plot of the story, while the first two prologues were a bit more spontaneous. A lot of changes were made from the story, deviated away from **_**Batman Begins**_** and closer to my own creation. If you noticed, some changes were also made in the first two chapters, for continuity.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_So this is it. The stronghold of the Brotherhood of Corona._

Elsa, still sick and feeble from her rough voyage, limped the way across the beach towards the slope. The sky was clear and sunny, as if there was no storm at all, let alone the mist. It seemed too good to be true.

_But what if I'm on the wrong island? What if these are just ruins of an archaic civilization on this place? What if I sailed the wrong direction, and hundreds of miles away from my destination?_

_At least some sort of civilization might be there. Maybe I can meet people living there, and if they're kind enough, they might offer help._

The ancient fortress looked abandoned from far away, with no sign of human life, but Elsa still hoped to find at least a small village on the way.

_Maybe that IS the place I'm looking for. _Her guts told her that she was near. But a new, greater fear engulfed her.

_What if this is a trap? What if they try to hand me over to the police? Worse, what if they are a vicious gang of criminals? What if they try to murder me? Take my innocence? Steal my organs?_

_What a naïve girl I am. I trusted a man talking of a ridiculous organization of wizards and warriors, fairy tale stuff, and I tried to follow him, not even knowing what's ahead. I even tried to cross a storm that almost killed me. How desperate am I? How desperate am I for redemption?_

In fact, Elsa was truly desperate; she realized that she had no other place to go. During her self-exile, there was no place that Elsa belonged, nor was there a place that welcomed her. Her efforts of her 7-year journey were fruitless, and either way, she would eventually face death sooner or later.

_At least this is better than rotting in a cell for the rest of my life. Maybe it could be worthwhile dying on my last adventure._

Waking from her deep thoughts, Elsa noticed that she was quite close to the fortress, and she was deep in the woods surrounding it. The place was abnormally quiet.

Yes, there were flora living on the island, mostly trees and some sort of flower-blooming plants, but from some point on her hike, she noticed the island seemed to have no movement except her and the winds.

Not a single bug was to be seen, making the whole forest look… surreal? The part that bothered her most was that every low-growing plant seemed to only have white, six-petaled flowers. There were no other plant life besides that and the trees.

Elsa ignored her thoughts on the surroundings, but as she grew close to the fortress, the sunny sky was obscured by dark rainclouds.

Before she noticed, heavy rain was pouring down from the sky – on her. Panicking, Elsa threw her tattered cloak over her head and rushed towards the gates of the fortress – right ahead of her.

The gates were enormous – larger than the Anderson Manor gates – much like the gargantuan size of the fortress itself.

Not sure of what to do and seeing no sentries, Elsa knocked the door, quite hard so that it could be heard over the rain. There was no reply.

Elsa banged the doors with her fist, again and again, until it became sore. She was getting soaked and wretched from the rainstorm pouring on her head.

"Please," Elsa whispered. "Please let me in."

To her surprise, a deep growling sound came from the depths of the fortress. The gates started to move slowly, and soon they opened before her.

The open gates revealed a long passage lit with torches. The passage led straight to a vast throne room, again lit with torches, with rows of men standing in the room in dark robes.

On the other side of the throne room sat an old, balding man with a small stature, his hawk-like eyes piercing right through Elsa. Two guards in carmine red uniforms stood on the sides of his throne. One was taller and more heavily built than the other, sporting a thick moustache, while the other with sideburns had a sharper look compared to his larger counterpart.

Behind the Duke was Hans, cloaked a teal mantle. He looked tall and firm as ever, towering over the shriveled elder being.

The Duke spoke in Hans's ear in an unfamiliar language, one that even the multi-fluent Elsa could not understand. Hans replied to him silently in the same tongue, his glance never leaving Elsa.

_Maybe it's a code between those people._

Her head felt groggy, her legs like jelly. The vast room and the rows of people watching her made her nausea worse. The exhaustion from her voyage, her hike, and her unexpected shower in the heavy rain made Elsa shiver.

Hans walked slowly to Elsa across the throne room, his eyes ever fixed on her.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked in a soft, warming voice.

Elsa was stunned to the nerves. _Begin? What is he trying to say? Whatever it is, I deserve a supper and bed now._

"I-I can barely stand..." The feeble Elsa replied.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Elsa felt a rush of heat engulfing her. Instinctively shielding herself with a block of ice, Elsa crouched in shock as the heat died down.

As her nerves came back, Elsa noticed that it was _fire_ that assaulted her. A few seconds late and she would have been barbecued.

_Wait, where did those flames suddenly come from?_

Hans answered her question. With a flick of his hand, another burst of flame shot out at Elsa, barely missing her head (on purpose), slightly scorching one of her locks. Hans stormed towards Elsa, a furious grimace on his features.

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!" he barked, his voice suddenly darker. Before Elsa knew it, Hans kicked her in the knee with his firm boot, making her legs give in.

Elsa jumped to her feet, even though she couldn't even keep herself up properly. Staggering, the soaking woman faced Hans, alertness chilling down her spine.

"Death is not considerate, or fair! And make no mistake: here, you face Death." Hans continued, assaulting her with a combination of physical strikes and spits of fire.

Despite her fatigue, Elsa, moving on her animal instincts and her guts, was ready for defense.

Without thinking, she shielded each blow of flesh and flame with either her arms or her blasts of ice. Grabbing his arm and changing its course, Elsa glared right at Hans as she jabbed a right hook on his nose with her free hand.

Stunned, Hans slowly turned his head back, recovering from his sudden hit. He smiled slyly.

"Impressive. But this is not a dance." He snapped his confined arm back to its place, causing Elsa's arm to twist. Shrieking sharply, Elsa pulled her arm back, but something else was waiting for her.

A knee kick, square in the guts, knocked down Elsa. Elsa finally succumbed to her pain and fell to the ground, face-down and unconscious.

Hans looked down at his fallen adversary with pity. Turning her body face-side up, he gazed upon the battered but still beautiful woman's face.

He signaled to the men, standing still and observing the scene the whole time. The guards in red rushed to Elsa's aid.

Hans drew his face near Elsa's face, feeling her faint and uncontrolled breath on his face. He whispered in her ear.

"Tell me, Ms. Anderson. _What do you fear?_"

* * *

Kai felt distress over sorrow.

A phone call came from the ACPD after midnight. Pacing nervously, he thought of waking Anna to tell her, but seeing her peaceful, angelic sleeping face, made Kai weak. He couldn't just do this.

After a long night, pacing endlessly without sleep, which felt like a lifetime, Kai finally managed to bring it up to Anna the next morning. It was Anna who questioned first.

"Good morning, Miss Anna. Feeling better from your flu?"

"Morning, Kai. Have you seen mama and papa? And Elsa? I don't see them around here." Anna rubbed her sleepy eyes.

With a sinking heart, Kai trembled as he opened his mouth. _How could she digest all of this?_

"I… I'm afraid, Miss Anna, to tell you that…"

"Tell me what?"

"You won't be seeing your… parents… anymore…"

Taking a gulp, he continued. "Miss Elsa is at the police station. She will be coming home soon."

"Why the police station?" Anna was puzzled for a few seconds.

And then the pieces came together immediately.

Gone forever. Her parents were gone forever. Now Anna was old enough to understand all of this, even though she was seven. _But why?_

"W… what happened?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson… were mugged and shot by a thug on the streets. I can only tell you that Miss Elsa is alive and unhurt."

Anna couldn't take it anymore. She sniffled and dug herself into Kai's arms, as he patted the girl's strawberry-blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Anna." Kai whispered.

* * *

A few days passed since Anna's parents were no more. Now their funeral was being held in the grounds of Anderson manor. It would be the last moments allowed for Anna to be with her parents. And then it would be over. Forever.

Many officials from AndersCorp, along with some relatives, could be seen at the estate. They have come to mourn, but a few of them seemed to be truly in grief. Anna could see some of them quarreling in the hallways, over the succession of the corporation.

She was still young, but her 2 years of solitude taught her that the world was not a warm and loving place as it seemed.

"Then it is settled. The business will go public, and the stocks for the Anderson family will be reserved until the inheritors are grown. The management of the board will go to Mr. Earle Weselton."

Anna could see the smug old man smiling and rubbing his hands together. She didn't like the impression of the man, it made her sick.

Noticing Anna with Kai, Earle Weselton approached her with a false mask of politeness.

"Ah, isn't this the younger Miss Anderson. I am so sorry about your untimely loss… I will keep the company safe for you and your sister… until the time is right."

_Lies_. Anna was disgusted by the man, and she pulled herself closer to Kai. The butler nodded back at the girl, agreeing with her.

Letting go of Kai's leg, Anna searched around her house, then without success, stepped out into the back yard where the procedures were being prepared. A certain person was not to be seen.

Elsa was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna returned to Kai, who was still standing in the same spot, greeting the visitors.

"Miss Elsa… she didn't like the idea of being around a lot of people."

"But it's mama and papa's funeral! She has to be here!"

"Miss Anna... I'm sorry, but you must understand your sister..."

"Why? Why does she have to do this? Why does Elsa shut me out?" Anna sobbed in distress.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Kai comforted her, holding Anna in his arms.

The funeral seemed to last forever, but at the same time, her parents were buried so quickly. Anna shut her eyes as the two coffins were lowered into the ground.

_If only Elsa was here next to me. But she's not..._

* * *

After the funeral was over, Anna walked down the hall back to her room. Her sister's room was on the way.

Anna stood in front of the door with a heavy heart. After some hesitation, Anna knocked the door, as she always did. And failed to open.

There was no reply, but a faint sniffling was audible.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there." Anna's tone was not of a seven year old, and sounded more mature. Her sudden pain had taken away her childhood, and over the few days she became more composed.

"People are asking where you've been." Anna continued speaking to the door. There was no reply.

"They say, have courage, and I'm trying to… I'm right out here for you… Just let me in…"

Anna sighed, and resting her back on the door, she slumped down to the floor.

"We only have each other… It's just you and me… What are we gonna do…?"

Anna looked blankly at the walls facing her. She was feeling weak. It was all too much for her to digest in one day. With one last sliver of hope, Anna spoke up.

"Do you want to build… a snowman…?"

* * *

Anna was back in her room, looking out the stained window. The once sunny garden she played with her sister was now deserted. Two gravestones stood there, reminding her of the family she once had and the loneliness to come.

"I miss them…" sobbed Anna. Tears were wetting Kai's sleeve. "I miss them so much."

"So do I." whispered Kai, choking to hold back his own tears.

Without Walter and Lillian Anderson, Kai was the only person who could be a parent to Elsa and Anna.

He had to be strong. He had to protect them at all costs. Even himself.

But he was not enough. Anna needed her sister. Elsa.

A few hours later, a knock was heard on Elsa's door for the second time on that day. Elsa kept her mouth shut. She needed to be alone. Plus, Anna shouldn't see the mess she had made in her room.

"It's Kai, Miss Elsa. Please open up."

Elsa grudgingly limped to her door and opened it.

"What?"

Kai stepped back in surprise. The room was unbearably cold, and the walls and furniture were covered with a jagged layer of frost and ice. Snow was falling lightly.

Holding himself back, Kai spoke.

"With the absence of your dear parents, I believe you should reconcile with your sister. After all, she's the only kin you have, and you need each other."

"You don't understand. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Hurt?! Poppycock!" Kai burst out. Elsa was now his mistress, but his manners didn't stop his temper.

"After all you done trying to shut her out, you think you are protecting her?!"

Kai turned away in disbelief, shaking his head. Then, with both anger and desperation, he contined his rant on Elsa.

"You hurt her by shutting yourself out, and you will hurt her more. And do you know something worse? You are hurting _yourself_ by doing this! Please, you need Anna, and Anna needs you! Don't do this to your sister, and no more to yourself. Because I don't want see any more of this damned punishment you're inflicting on yourself, Miss Elsa."

"Then leave! I don't want to listen to you! You don't understand!"

In fury, Elsa slammed the door shut in Kai's face.

Ignoring Kai's pleads of apology outside the door, Elsa sank to her bed and held on to herself, shivering from the cold for the first time. She was only wearing a light gown, and the room was literally and figuratively freezing.

_Oh, no, what have I done?_

_What have I done to Anna?_

* * *

Elsa and Hans gazed at the sea beyond them. It was so calm and soothing, unlike the fog and storm Elsa confronted days ago. They were walking along the balcony of the fortress.

Elsa, who was now fully healed and clean, wore dark-blue robes in place of her wet and tattered clothes. They were similar to Hans's green robes, bearing the same triangular insignia on the left chest. Her once-messy hair was now tied neatly into a bun behind her head.

The master and the apprentice looked once again to the sea and then faced each other. Hans broke the silence first.

"So do you still feel responsible for your parents' death?"

"I fear myself. Not from guilt, but from not being able to stop myself from being a monster."

"Why?"

"I did terrible things… during my years to find salvation, and even before. I grew into something I could not control. My parents' death was only a part of it." A grim expression crossed Elsa's features.

Hans glanced at her for a moment, and then he pointed towards the building. "Come."

The chamber Elsa was lead into was once again wide as the throne room, but it did not have a vast feeling, as the room was divided into various sectors.

In one, two people were sparring with their bare hands and feet, no powers. Elsa noticed that one was a woman, like her. In another, people sat cross legged on the floor, meditating with their eyes closed. One section, which drew Elsa's attention, even had a laboratory, where several engineers were working on intricate machines and chemical explosives.

Hans led his apprentice into one of the meditation chambers. He gestured Elsa to sit, which she did, cross legged on the floor. Hans put his hands on her back to straighten it up. Elsa flinched, as her whole body was still aching. Hans ignored it.

"You have learned to use your powers instinctively to defend yourself. It relies on your emotion, and you cannot control them."

It was right. Her powers burst out spontaneously in many occasions, and sometimes they didn't work when she needed them. Elsa nodded.

Hans crouched down to the woman's eye level, and held her shoulders firmly. His hands were usually gloved, but feeling the warmth of his bare hands on her shoulders made Elsa tingle with surprise. It was something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"I will teach you how to face your fear and control what controlled you in the past." There was determination in the young man's voice, as he looked through Elsa's pale blue eyes with his own. Hans pulled out a flask from his pocket. He emptied it in a goblet next to Elsa.

"You will learn to confront your nightmares. Now, close your eyes, and inhale."

Elsa obeyed, and she smelled a faint aroma of herbs wafting into her nose. A warm steam was rising into her nose and into her lungs. Elsa enjoyed every bit of it, until a sharp image crossed her mind.

_Anna falling._

_What's going on? _Elsa tried to open her eyes, but realized she was blindfolded while her eyes were closed.

_I don't remember feeling my eyes being covered. _Nor could she feel anything else, not even the floor touching her underneath her legs. Elsa fell into a dark void of nothingness.

And then events of her past, events that haunted her, started to appear in flashes before her eyes.

_Anna's head being struck with a torrent of ice. Her father being shot. Blood gashing from his wounds. Anna screaming and falling. Pearls dropping to the ground. Prince Lich's maniacal laughter, his theme chant. Joseph Napier running down the streets. More Anna screaming and falling._

The images grew more and more intense and horrific. And the worst part came.

_Ice shooting out of her fingers, conjuring a statue of… herself. The ice statue turned towards Elsa, advancing at her and cackling a wicked laugh. Elsa retreated, but the ice-Elsa multiplied in numbers, swarming over her, engulfing her in ice, tearing her body apart into pieces…_

Elsa fought her mind's battle with all her might, trying to hold against the storm. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel_. But it was futile. Elsa felt strength draining from her, her mind giving in and collapsing.

And then there was serenity. Ahead of her was Anderson estate's garden blanketed in snow. There was a strawberry-blonde girl, only five years of age, giggling and running around the sheets of white. Then the girl noticed Elsa's presence.

"Hi! I'm Anna Anderson. Do you want to play with me?"

"S….sure." stammered Elsa.

"We can do all kinds of stuff, have a snowball fight, or sled in the snow… Oh! I've got an idea! Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa hesitated. But she knew what her heart told her to do.

"Yes I would very much love to do that."

Elsa awoke.

She was panting, and her back was soaked with sweat. The blindfold was removed from her eyes, and she could see Hans with an anxious expression, once again crouched to her level.

Elsa started to feel warmth in the tips of her hands. She looked down to see them wet with moisture. Some parts were covered in frost. However, the little frost melted away in no time. The room was colder than before, but it started to get warmer.

Hans finally spoke.

"It was a good start, Ms. Anderson."

"You may call me Elsa, if you please."

"Elsa. You just won a battle with your inner fears, by just letting it go. You are quite ready for your incoming training."

* * *

"What was that?"

Elsa pointed to the goblet Hans was holding. The goblet was almost empty, but it smelled of the herbs she inhaled – and almost gone nuts.

"It is an extract from the snowflake herbs that grow on this island."

"Did you feed me _that_ while I was meditating?"

"It contains neurotic drug substances that enhances inward sensations and numbs the outward senses. The Brotherhood utilized this plant for generations, for mental training against fear, just like the one you went through earlier."

Elsa nodded with understanding.

"So… I saw _a lot_ of them on this island…"

"They are very toxic, and they overpopulated the island's ecosystem centuries ago. It was once diverse with many creatures. But, the snowflake herb started to take over as the balance of the ecosystem was disrupted by a drought. Herbivorous fauna were the first to become wiped out, insects, birds, mammals, everything."

_That explains everything._

"Not just that. It also caused the extinction of other low-growing grasses on the island as well. The soil became so poisonous, only certain trees and the herb itself can only grow on this land now."

Elsa listened to Hans with astonishment. She learned about ecosystems losing balance by overpopulation in biology and environmental sciences. Nevertheless, it was the first time for her to witness its drastic effects.

"It is the same in the realm of mankind. The plant gave us a lesson in a way. Elsa, if injustice is tolerated, it feeds off the indulgence of the idle. Before you notice, it will infest the society like a virus, like a tumor, with an unstoppable force."

Hans patted the triangular insignia on his left chest proudly. "The injustice of the wicked and corrupt must be obliterated quickly as possible, as a surgeon would remove a tumor, before it is too late."

"Then… that's what you – and the rest of the Brotherhood – are trying to stop, right?"

"What we will _accomplish_, not try. There is no try. There is a meaning for your powers, my powers, and the very existence of the Brotherhood of Corona. You sought for salvation by learning the criminal mind and trying to topple them. You will learn to fulfill your destiny, now with success."

_There is no try_. The words echoed back at Elsa.

* * *

**A/N**

**So Elsa's training and her flashbacks will probably end by the next-next chapter. Chapter 5-6 will be all for the first book on Elsa's origins.**


End file.
